


Marry Me

by eiralaufeyson1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiralaufeyson1/pseuds/eiralaufeyson1
Summary: X- readerThe reader suffers from the memory of what she did to Steve, before and during, the Civil War with Tony and the other Avengers. She regrets it.Set to the song Marry Me, by Jason Derulo, because why not?





	Marry Me

**105 is the number that runs through my head when I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed. That's precisely what I plan to do.**

 

You slip into your normal jogging outfit. Regular light blue tee shirt- that still smells like  _him-_ and the red shorts with a white stripe down the sides. You know that when you changed into your running clothes that it drives Steve crazy... well,  _drove_ him crazy. Today the red, white, and blue don't exactly feel the same anymore. You never thought that you would put your h/c hair back up into a high, tight ponytail without Steve arguing and telling you that you shouldn't run with it up. 

_"Y/n, don't put it up." A strong arm wraps around your stomach, giving you the sensation of protection that you always loved. His other hand reaches up to the hair tie you had just finished putting your hair in and pulls it out. Your hair flows around your shoulders and you smile when he brings his hand around to lay on your stomach with the other one making you warm all over. "Please? Just run with it like this..."_

_"But I like to run with it up..." You trail off as his lips find your neck and your breath catches when you feel his warm breath tickle just behind your ear. You look at yourself wrapped up in his arms in the reflection from the mirror and smile. "I guess I could run with it down this one time..."_

_"Good." He whispers and kisses your cheek before he sprints for the door, ready to run. He nearly jumps up and down waiting for you to get into gear. "Come on! Let's go!"_

 

 

**And you know one of these days, when I get my money right, buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life. Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush. But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough...**

 

A smile spreads across your face as you stare at yourself in the mirror by the door. The same mirror. A tear forms in your eye while you stare, remembering how warm you got everytime his strong arms wrapped around you. 

"You had to do it. You had to y/n. You know you did." You whisper to yourself. The mirror mocking her before you turn around to go for the run that you had planned to go on for the last two days. One main component is missing though- Steve. Your heart breaks further when you go to take your water bottle from the counter. A note is attached to the bottle and you automatically see the writing. It's Steve's hand. 

 

_"Steve, I can't go on like this. We fight all the time now and this is even a new low for us!" You yell at him, tears filling your eyes as he stands there calmly, arms crossed, and a small smile on his face. "Steve, seriously? You have nothing to say?"_

_He doesn't respond, all he does is stare longingly at your hands, thinking about how something is missing from them, he quickly looks back up to your e/c eyes._

_"Steve..." You sigh, "We're through. I can't take it anymore!"_

_His eyes grow worried, but he doesn't say anything as he watches you storm out passing by Clint on your way out the door. You stop right outside and listen to their conversation, though brief... You know he knows that you're listening in and keeps it short and sweet._

_"Hey, man..." Clint starts to say walking in past you. "We've found Bucky... But the thing is... Tony has too. He's bound and determined to get to him before we do."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm telling you that you shouldn't go out to get Bucky. You might start something with Tony that you don't want to start." Clint explains to him further, causing him to look him in the eye now. "Steve, what happened?"_

_"Nothing..." He shakes his head, "Everything. We fought again, this time about whether or not I should go out after Bucky. She ended it right before you walked in here."_

_"Then don't go after him-"_

_"But he's my best friend. I'm going to go after him.!" Steve's anger starts to flare up, at least it wasn't when he was talking to you._

_"I know he is Cap, but that doesn't mean that you can go save him, especially after he just bombed a freakin King," Clint argues, then turns to go, leaving Steve to his thoughts. He looks at you as he walks out, not saying anything because he knows that if he does he'll give you away or he'd try to talk you into taking Steve back._


End file.
